


【All深深】昼颜 之一 / -FLESH-

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: 本篇羿往情深/浩翰深海含52车穿插12回忆车





	【All深深】昼颜 之一 / -FLESH-

凛冽的寒风  
吹着松枝摇曳  
如果刮在脸上  
一定会像刀片一样吧  
带着昨夜的残雪  
凝成冰粒  
敲打在落地窗上  
咣当当作响

室内倒满是一屋温暖和睦  
暖黄的灯光打在四处张贴的红纸上  
倒着墨色的福  
期盼着来年的顺遂

-除夕夜-

这是嘉羿第五次到访了  
不过是第一次单独做客

管栎回老家去了  
他本该一起去的  
但不知怎么的  
今年有些不愿去面对那番和乐融融的景象  
于是便单独留在了都市  
又被李汶翰在除夕夜拽到了自己家蹭饭  
美其名曰怕他被饿死

可现在的情景…  
嘉羿不由觉得自己大约该跟管栎回老家去

他靠在沙发上  
抬眼就能看见开放的厨房  
李振宁围着围裙  
黑色带子紧紧系在腰间  
将要窒息般  
他拿着一颗芒果  
在案台上胡乱切着  
李汶翰在旁边盯着他  
嘴上不停地嘲笑  
眼睛却直勾勾的盯着李振宁的嘴唇  
生怕旁人看不出他在想什么

嘉羿可以百分之百确定  
如果不是自己在这里  
李振宁此时已经被扒下裤子  
按在桌上  
操出了汁

也许是盯得有些久了  
李振宁抬眼看向沙发  
双目相对  
或是欲念太过赤裸  
触电似的飞速移开  
欲盖弥彰  
暧昧的硝烟还在眼神交汇处徘徊  
他们尴尬的低头微笑

“想你家管栎了？”  
一盘黄澄澄的芒果  
歪七扭八的躺在盘子里  
被李汶翰端上茶几

“嗯”  
嘉羿随口应着  
低头打开微信  
键盘胡乱着输入  
又整句删除  
假装忙碌

“好了哥，别打扰人家小两口聊天”  
余光里  
李振宁贴着李汶翰坐下  
膝盖碰了碰  
开始小声交头接耳  
笑成一团

笑着笑着  
李汶翰对着李振宁的肩膀又是一阵狂戳  
李振宁抱着抱枕缩着脖子  
似真似假的恐惧与闪躲  
李汶翰伸出胳膊  
一把揽过李振宁的肩膀  
撇了嘉羿一眼  
“别看”  
就咬上了对面淘气的嘴

“嗡嗡嗡…嗡嗡嗡…”  
手机在玻璃板上震动着位移  
似乎有些不合时宜  
不过来电显示上的爸爸二字  
还是让李汶翰不得不接起

李汶翰接起电话走到窗边  
看着窗外烈风  
眉头紧皱  
小声说着什么

李振宁抛起抱枕  
左腿不经意似的伸展  
撑在腿边的左手搭上腿根  
摩挲着宽松的丝绸  
又缓缓地下滑  
顺着缝匠肌的轨迹  
从腹股沟起始  
爬过大腿前侧  
画出向内的圆弧  
整个手掌贴着 粘着  
停留在左膝内侧的上方  
揉了揉

似乎是被自己的动作影响到了

李振宁仰起头  
身子微颤  
栗色的发丝也跟着抖了抖  
一瞬  
失焦

嘉羿从那条腿伸到他面前起  
便再也看不进去手机  
屏幕上的内容全都变成了甲骨文  
毫无吸引力

他假意俯下身去整理裤脚  
其实哪有什么裤脚可整理

他偏着头  
目光贪婪的盯着  
仿佛自己就是那只手  
他想起那夜  
丝绸下的大腿  
柔韧饱满  
他曾拍过 掐过 吻过

他对上了那双失焦的灰眸  
眸间流淌着期待与默许  
他捡起落地的抱枕  
坐起身  
靠在沙发背上  
拿过抱枕挡在身前  
双手捧起手机  
屏幕明明灭灭

“深深，对不起，家里有事我必须要回去一趟”  
李汶翰似乎终于结束了交谈  
黑着脸走到李振宁背后  
弯下腰将他环在臂间  
用力地  
双臂肌肉隆起  
手指陷入李振宁的肩头  
然后  
在耳后落下一个轻吻

“要我陪你去么？”  
“不用了，一点小事罢了，我明天就回来”  
嘉羿看到李振宁的嘴角  
微不可见的向下稍撇  
嘲讽的意味  
“好”  
又见他转头  
乖巧的贴了贴嘴唇

“嘉羿你替我陪陪深深，过了零点再回去，或者就在客房住下吧，随便你”  
李汶翰匆匆地拍了下嘉羿的肩膀  
穿上外套  
走出门去  
“砰”  
再见都没来得及说一句

寂静  
虽然电视里不知名的节目欢唱着节日的喧哗

两人就维持着李汶翰临走时的姿势  
安静的坐着  
气氛  
嗯  
有些尴尬

“我…””你…”  
突兀着撞在一起的开口  
拉直了空气中紧绷的弦  
“我…我还是先回去了”  
嘉羿抱着枕头站起身  
站得笔直又僵硬  
像是被罚站的小学生

“新新，过来，坐”  
李振宁差点笑出声  
左手拍了拍身边的座位  
双腿随意地交叠着搭在茶几上

【新新？】  
嘉羿这下连指尖都绷紧了  
抠着手里的抱枕  
不知所措的抓挠

“我们谈谈”  
李振宁解了两颗衣扣  
放松的仰倒  
蜜色的锁骨  
若隐若现的咬痕

“哦”  
嘉羿蹭着步子  
一点一点的  
蜗牛一样的挪动

李振宁右手插进发间  
蓬松的浅发被捋到上方  
又弹跳着落下  
“我有这么可怕吗？又不会吃了你…  
嗯…这句话我收回，倒还真不一定”  
他的目光有些轻佻  
扫过嘉羿用抱枕遮挡着的胯下

嘉羿把抱枕抱得更紧了

嘉羿终于蹭到了地方  
他在空出的位置坐下  
皮料上  
似乎还有李汶翰留下的余温

大腿不可避免地触碰  
轻薄的丝绸隔绝不住热量  
嘉羿能感觉到李振宁稍高的体温  
清晰的

火  
从他的大腿右侧开始蔓延  
滚烫地炙烤着他二分之一的灵魂  
左半球中央前后回定是一同失灵  
才会让右侧的肢体如此沉重  
又慌乱地传递着温暖与刺痛

肩上突然一沉  
颈侧被头发蹭得有些发痒  
【这样不好】  
嘉羿伸手够向肩上的人

”新新…让我靠一下”

不足3Hz的颤抖  
从身侧传导  
肩头像是有些微湿  
却也可能是错觉

嘉羿没有侧头  
没有动作  
他笔直的坐着  
仿佛被电视上的节目所吸引  
目不转睛

这是嘉羿的温柔

“他总是这样”  
突兀的开口  
未退的鼻音  
“我也不知道自己算什么  
明明结了婚，也见过父母  
可他家里的事却大多都不愿意让我知道  
随时随地都可以抛下我就走  
新新，你看...今天可是除夕啊...”  
声音越来越小  
最后只剩平静的呼吸  
在耳边轻响

嘉羿仿佛被规律的呼吸催眠  
困意侵袭  
眼皮越发沉重  
头一点一点地  
最后停在后仰的位置  
陷了下去

“啪”  
太久没有人活动  
灯便自己做了主  
灭了

“5！4！3！2！1！”  
“新年快乐！！！”

电视里的欢呼声  
掺杂着点燃的焰火  
嘉羿蓦地惊醒

“新新，新年快乐！”

温暖与柔软落在唇上  
隐约的芒果甜香  
嘉羿没来得及闭眼  
只迟钝地盯着放大的睫毛

窗外  
烟花爆开  
忽明忽暗  
映着他的侧脸  
光影勾画着骨骼  
干涸的泪痕微亮  
双眼紧闭  
薄薄的眼皮下  
眼珠轻颤

烟花散落  
零星的光点  
噼噼啪啪的闪烁  
尽数没入黑暗之前  
他就离开了

转瞬即逝  
无处挽留

嘉羿后知后觉的舔了舔嘴唇  
三分甜  
七分咸  
十分苦涩

这也许就是迷情药水的味道

嘉羿追逐着站起身  
在到达厨房前截住了李振宁  
握住他的双腕  
抵在墙边  
咬上内藏三味的唇

向前滚动的车轮  
一旦启动  
便无法停止

衣领已经落下肩头  
李振宁靠在墙上  
仰着脖子  
献祭的姿态

嘉羿的吻  
密集如雨点  
毫无节制的向四周蔓延  
落在唇角 下颌 喉结 锁骨  
落在胸锁乳突肌的前缘  
落在跳跃的颈动脉上方

被压制的动脉窦  
血压骤降  
李振宁抱着嘉羿的背  
望向窗外  
【我在干什么？】

眩晕来袭  
三米外的落地窗变得遥不可及  
银白色的烟花在窗外绽放  
空气里满是灰色的雾与燃烧的碎屑

那天  
他和李汶翰就在那里  
那个窗边的位置做过

他记得每一个细节

-  
那天正在落雪  
雪花吸收了所有的浮尘与焦躁  
只留下纯白的寂静

李汶翰把他压在落地窗上  
捏着他的后颈  
带着他一同滑落地面  
膝盖也许磕青了

无领的紫色衬衫  
印着模糊的花型  
被李汶翰拽到后背正中  
领口勒住颈根  
他挣扎着用手肘后顶  
玻璃哐哐作响  
他却什么都碰不到

他是溺水的旱鸭子  
张着口向上够  
新鲜的空气就在上方  
却够不到  
只有从肺里带出的水汽  
铺在透明的晶体之上  
厚厚一层

他放弃了无用的扭动  
收回手  
拉住领口  
才让缺氧的呕感稍减

却顾此失彼  
身后一凉  
松紧的睡裤被拉到臀下  
滚烫的硬物挤进了他的腿根

也许应该感谢李汶翰没直接进来

他透过雾气  
盯着粘到玻璃外层的雪花  
六角的冰晶  
完美的几何构图  
却因为感受到了室内的温暖  
迅速的融化  
变成一滴小小的水珠  
汇入更多的水珠  
没了踪迹

-  
他现在也正在被温暖包裹  
嘉羿的侵略在他走神期间已经到达了下腹  
嘉羿握着他的胯骨  
牢牢固定在墙上  
黏腻而炙热的吐息将他的下身包裹  
隔着丝绸  
嘉羿的舌尖在耻骨前方徘徊  
暗色的区域不断扩张  
被充血的阴茎越顶越高  
李振宁拽着嘉羿的头发  
不自主的想向热源靠拢  
靠得更近

哪怕被融化

李振宁觉得身体好热

他把自己的上衣缓慢撩起  
露出胸前的红缨  
右手摸了进去  
他咬着嘴唇低下头  
看着跪在他身前的嘉羿  
不自觉的拱起腰

“新新，我好热”

嘉羿抬起头  
手掌贴上他的腰侧  
掌纹摩擦着燃烧

更热了

嘉羿咬上他的锁骨  
未消齿印的正上方  
这样便什么痕迹都不会留

细小的噬咬  
温柔得根本算不上痛  
李振宁却忍不住闭着眼  
栗色的发丝垂过眼角  
战栗着扭头

嘉羿的膝盖抵进他的双腿之间  
支撑着他酸软的身躯  
嘉羿的坚挺和他的面对面难耐地厮磨  
他们的手却都像长在了彼此身上  
无暇去安抚

“我可以吗？深深…”  
沉浸在欲望中的声音  
柔软夹杂着成熟的沙哑  
提问像是有些幼稚的退缩  
语气却是不容置疑的渴求

李振宁不置可否  
只把腰向嘉羿手中送了送

下一刻便被扶着腰  
转过一百八十度  
正面靠在墙上  
他放松了身体  
准备迎接横冲直撞的进入  
却被穴周湿润的触感惊得无措

“新新别，脏…”  
他急忙扭着上身想要推开嘉羿  
却在臀瓣上挨了一口咬  
双手也被按住  
嘉羿似乎说了什么  
但又被啧啧的水声吞没  
含糊不清

终究还是不一样

李振宁盯着落地窗与墙面的夹角  
想到

-  
那天李汶翰在他的腿根先射了一次  
大腿内侧被磨得通红  
又被白色粘稠的液体涂满了  
像是红丝绒蛋糕上的奶油融化  
滴答到窗框上

冰凉的吻混着尖锐的齿  
在他的背上肆虐  
咬痕与红点沿着领口被拽出的范围紧密的分布  
又氧又疼

他拱着背  
前胸贴在玻璃上  
窗外的冰寒透过衬衫渗了进来  
乳头被冰的立起顶着窗  
和未能得到纾解的性器一起  
赤裸裸的向窗外展示着

幸好是个下雪天  
下方的街道无人路过  
不然哪怕是在顶层  
只要好奇的路人向上抬个头  
就能把他淫荡的丑态尽收眼底

也许是终于玩腻了后背  
李汶翰把自己的双腿挤进李振宁腿间  
他双腿被迫大张着  
被地毯印出条纹的膝盖越发使不上力

硬物蹭了蹭他腿间的残留  
在身后试探着转了转  
就强硬的向内挺入  
未曾开拓的甬道不断推拒着  
李振宁双手扒在窗上  
收缩又展开  
指甲修剪得圆润平滑  
连刺耳的声音都刮不出

后穴被粗热的巨物顶开  
他失声抽泣  
“李汶翰，你就是个混蛋…呜…”

滚烫的手掌覆上他冰凉的手背  
手指从指缝出弯折  
把他的手紧扣在手掌与窗面之间  
耳边响起了蜂蜜般流淌的声音  
“对，深深我就是个混蛋”  
另一道吐息的加入  
玻璃上的雾气越发浓重  
把窗户上面孔隐约的倒影遮掩  
“想要你只属于我的混蛋”

缓缓地顶弄很快就变得剧烈  
偶尔蹭过的敏感点  
哭泣着呻吟  
他被固定在李汶翰与窗户之间  
像陷入蛛网的昆虫  
动弹不得

雪越下越大了  
很快在窗框上积出了厚厚一层  
喷溅在窗户上的白浊  
和灌进他体内的  
沿着各自的轨迹下滑  
李汶翰握着他的手  
绕过身前将他环绕  
紧紧地把他锁在怀里

两人就这样跪坐在窗边  
直到雪停  
膝盖冻结  
各自的折磨

-  
今夜的烟花也停了  
零点的狂欢已经结束

黑暗中李振宁放开了呻吟  
没有光  
就像没有发生  
没有背叛

他不知道嘉羿的舌头怎么能进得那么深

后穴受不了这般温柔而湿润的照顾  
难耐得蠕动  
前端也被这酥麻的快感触动  
饥渴的挺翘在腹前  
渗出透明的液滴

“不…不行了…不可以…哈…墙上”  
墙上…  
他觉得很是不可思议  
居然还有空想起  
这是在他们的家

他被拦腰抗了起来  
放在了两步外的岛台上  
还未收拾的案板和刀被推倒最遥远的角落  
连同他的羞耻  
摇摇欲坠

他主动夹住嘉羿的腰  
上身后仰着  
更方便对方的入侵  
嘉羿却没有继续动作  
只是解开了自己的上衣  
垫在他的身后  
扶着他的后背慢慢放下  
“小心凉”  
嘉羿说

李振宁侧着脸  
触碰到柔软的布料  
还带着嘉羿身上的温度  
他无处安放的手攥上布料  
盖住自己的眼睛  
又在身侧紧握成拳  
不能贪恋  
他告诉自己

双腿被架高  
身后被另一人的体温侵染  
他夹紧了双臀  
嘉羿低声喘息  
又报复似得变了节奏  
几个轻柔的抽插之后  
一个沉重的撞击  
李振宁默默地记着数  
想做好准备  
却每次都被突然袭击  
惊叫出声

嘉羿似乎还记得这幅身体

在敏感点被花样折磨着的时候  
他自嘲的想着  
或许是上次的调教留下了太深刻的印象

桌子被撞得直晃  
边缘的案板和刀具终于随着震动失去了平衡  
咣当  
砸到了地上  
感应灯“啪”的亮了起来

希望楼下邻居不要抱怨  
李振宁思绪又飘了一瞬  
“啊！”  
被狠狠地顶到了肠道深处  
亮起的灯光终于没法为走神遮掩

嘉羿委屈的咬着嘴唇  
双手握着他的大腿  
眼里的光芒捉摸不清  
“深深，你走神！是新新不够努力吗？”  
然后他就迎来了狂风暴雨般的抽插  
没了喘息的机会  
直到被插射  
一股股的喷出  
溅了满腹

李振宁痉挛着摊在桌上  
胸膛不停起伏着  
加速的心跳升高的血压  
面色潮红

身后忽然空了  
他疑惑的看向嘉羿  
见他走到旁边撕下纸巾  
又回来细心地擦掉了桌上腹上白液体  
团了纸  
放进裤子口袋

“你？”  
“我…我就走了…时…时候不早了…”  
嘉羿紧张的舔了舔嘴唇  
“我用一下洗手间…”  
“你还是不是个男人？”  
李振宁撑起身子  
伸腿拦在嘉羿身前  
“就这么怕被李汶翰发现？”  
“汶…汶翰是我最好的朋友...我...”  
“可我还想要”  
李振宁抬眼看着嘉羿  
红舌缓慢地舔过唇间

怎能独自沉沦

李振宁右手摸索到桌下的抽屉  
随手就摸出来一个方形的包装  
他用牙随意的把袋子扯开  
粉色的透明薄膜  
隐约的凸起  
他一手托起嘉羿憋得紫红的肉茎  
一手缓缓地把乳胶套在肉茎的顶端  
边缘一点点舒展  
“这样总行了吧？”  
他得意地抬头  
睁大眼睛笑得清纯

【应该让他走的】  
泡在一池热水里  
李振宁后悔地想着  
全身都要散架了

在那之后嘉羿就像变了个人一样  
把他按在料理台上疯狂的操弄  
套子又好死不死是带颗粒的  
本就粗大的阴茎配上颗粒的摩擦  
他的内壁烫得像要烧起来

非要把他操哭不可  
嘉羿变换着角度 旋转着插入  
双手死死掐住他的腰  
也许都留下了指痕

于是他哭了  
哭着把自己黏在嘉羿身上  
大腿手臂紧紧地收缩  
任由嘉羿镶嵌在自己的身体里  
粗糙着横冲直撞  
碾压软嫩的内里

他又被操射了一次  
他哭喊着求嘉羿说不要了不要了  
可嘉羿却笑着说  
我知道深深还想要  
口是心非

口是个P的心非

李振宁把头埋进水里  
吐着泡泡  
果然  
李汶翰的朋友也不会是个好东西

他从浴缸里起身  
听着咕噜咕噜的流水声  
围上浴巾扶着腰  
把自己扔到床上  
也不管头发还湿着  
拉上被子就疲惫的合了眼

【好歹还知道要帮着收拾】

李振宁倒头昏睡了过去

不知过了多久  
厚重的窗帘笼罩着一室黑暗  
卧室的门被悄无声息的推开  
门缝漏进的光随着阴影的步入又消失了

李汶翰脱去外套  
脸上却还带着室外的凉风  
他搓了搓手又搓了搓脸  
确定热乎了起来  
才蹑手蹑脚的溜上了床

似乎是感到身边来了热源  
李振宁哼哼着自动滚进了李汶翰的怀抱  
浴巾早不知散到了何处  
他赤裸着身体在李汶翰怀里磨蹭  
手脚还大大咧咧的扒在了李汶翰身上

【真是只不听话的考拉】

李汶翰摸着李振宁光滑的后背过了过手瘾  
就收回手  
拨开李振宁额间的碎发  
在微微红肿的眼旁  
落下一吻

“深深，新年快乐”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *This' not the way into my heart, into my head  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
The spark of black that I seem to love  
「FLESH」by Simon Curtis


End file.
